Hush
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Never forget, never forgive. Beetlejuice is back after being stripped of his powers and exiled to Sandworm Land for murder. But the years and injustice dealt him has changed him. The memory of his death haunts him always now.Can Lydia save him from himsel
1. The falsely accused

So this is my first Beetlejuice fanfic (go easy please) anyway I hope you guys enjoy this

* * *

"So what do ya wanna do babes, we've got all day to goof off," Beetlejuice said, the mischievous glint coming back into his eyes. Lydia giggled at his enthusiasm and opened her mouth to suggest that they go to the Neitherworld mall but was cut off by the piercing sound of sirens outside.

"What the?" Beetlejuice exclaimed as he floated over to the window to see what was going on.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw 4 huge monsters running up to the Roadhouse. "AHHH!!" he shouted in alarm before flying away from the window towards Lydia.

"What is it Beej?" she asked in concern.

"Brute squad!" he said nervously.

"What have you done now?" she asked him.

"Nuthin babes, I swear I've been hanging out with you in the Outerworld too much for me to be pulling pranks here," he told her honestly.

"Come out Beetlebrains we know you're in there," they heard an angry yell from outside the door.

Beetlejuice didn't even get the opportunity for a smart ass reply before the brute squad broke down the roadhouse door and rushed over to grab Beetlejuice before he could escape.

"Hey, lemme go, help I'm bein repressed!" he yelled as he struggled to get out of the two huge muscled monsters that had a hold of him.

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia yelled as she tried to run to her friend's aid but one of the brutes caught her roughly by the arm and began to drag her along as well.

"Ow let me go you're hurting me," she yelled.

"Lyds!" Beetlejuice yelled as he looked behind him and saw how roughly the brute was treating her.

"Let her go you asshole," Beetlejuice yelled as he began to fight more fiercely to get free, he had to get Lydia out of danger.

"Shut him up," he heard a snooty voice say before he felt a huge pain in his head and everything went black.

When he finally began to regain his senses he heard jeering all around him before something heavy struck his side. He grimaced in pain before opening his eyes and seeing that he was in a courthouse surrounded by hundreds of angry Neitherworlders. He looked up to see his hands tied over his head from which he was currently hanging from.

"Beetlejuice!" he heard an ominous voice say in front of him and the courthouse got very quiet.

"Hey what's the big idea judge?" Beetlejuice asked angrily, his eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of Lydia.

"You have been brought here on charges of murder," the judge said.

"MURDER!?!" he yelled in disbelief.

"This man says that a man named Beetlejuice killed him last night," the judge said as he pointed to a dumpy looking man with beady eyes and a balding head.

"You're gonna take his word over mine?" Beetlejuice asked in shock. "Look I know I pull pranks and everything but I'd never kill anyone no matter who they were."

"You killed me!" the man said angrily.

"I did not!" Beetlejuice yelled.

"Enough of this, if you did not kill this man then produce sufficient evidence that you didn't," the mayor said as he came out into the open.

Beetlejuice thought about it for a moment and smiled "Where's Lyds, she'll tell you I didn't kill anyone I'm always right with her when I go to the outerworld."

The judge and the mayor looked at each other for a moment "Bring out the girl," the mayor called.

Beetlejuice sighed in relief as he saw Lydia being escorted into the court room looking relatively unharmed.

"Beej!" she called out happily as she ran over to where he hanged.

"Young lady, Beetlejuice says that you can account for his where-a-bouts last night," the mayor said.

"Yes I can, he was with me and we were playing video games and eating pizza until about 11:30 and then he left and I went to bed," Lydia said irately.

"Sir, time of death has been placed at midnight," the mayor's assistant said.

"Tell me my dear, when Beetlejuice disappears are you sure he goes straight back to the Neitherworld?" the mayor asked with a grin.

Lydia looked at Beetlejuice and saw the fear in his eyes, whatever this was about it was serious.

"No I'm-I'm not sure if he goes straight back but I can assure you sir he didn't do what ever you're accusing him of," Lydia said desperately.

"So no one can account for your where a bouts at midnight of last night," the mayor shook his head. "My, my Beetlejuice you have really done it this time, did you really think you wouldn't get caught?"

"I didn't kill anyone," Beetlejuice growled angrily.

"All the evidence says that you did," the judge said.

"What evidence??" Beetlejuice screamed "You have that guys word against mine, that's not evidence, you're just pinning this on me so you can get rid of me."

"Beetlejuice, in the murder of Willam Lacey we find you guilty and sentence you to be stripped of all your powers and are herby banished to Sandworm land," the judge said.

"NO!" Beetlejuice and Lydia screamed.

"Please mayor don't do this," Lydia said as she rushed over to the older ghost.

The mayor looked over at Beetlejuice who was trying with all his might to free himself from the ropes that held him. The mayor smiled "Alright Beetlejuice I'll make you a deal."

Beetlejuice stopped struggling and looked at the mayor in surprise. "If you can survive Sandworm land for 2 years without your powers you can come back to the Neitherworld and have your powers back with a full pardon."

Beetlejuice's eyes found Lydia's and he felt as if his heart was being ripped out. He might not ever see her again and all because the mayor hated him and had talked this Willam Lacey guy into framing him for murder.

Beetlejuice nodded his head, accepting the mayor's offer. "Fine it is agreed, now to get rid of those annoying powers." The mayor snapped his fingers and a huge black machine appeared out of nowhere. Beetlejuice's eyes widened in fright at the sight of the machine. Looking over at Lydia he saw that she was crying.

"Babes, don't worry about me, I'll be back in two years I promise," he said hoping the words that came out of his mouth were true. One of the brutes picked up the pump and attached a huge hollowed out spike to the end of it.

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia screamed in horror as the brute stabbed her friend in the chest with the pump and turned the machine on. Beetlejuice let out a blood curdling scream as he felt all the energy and magic in his body be slowly torn out of his body. The jeering all around him quieted as they saw the torturous way Beetlejuice's powers were being taken.

"LYDIA!" he screamed out as the last of his powers were taken. He went limp and the crowd gasped as the saw a tear hit the floor of the court room.

The brute ripped the pump out of his chest and moved the machine away before pulling a lever that caused part of the floor to move away reveling Sandworm land underneath. With a wave of the mayor's hand the ropes around Beetlejuice's wrists loosened and Lydia watched as Beetlejuice fell out of her sight for what she was sure to be forever.

* * *

Please review!!! 


	2. Enter the Psycho

Hey guys another chapter. hope you guys enjoy please review

* * *

2 years later.

"Jacques I'm worried about Lydia," Ginger said as she walked over to her friend.

"Yes Ging-er I am as well," Jacques said with a sigh as he looked over at the calendar. It was exactly two years since Beetlejuice had been banished to sandworm land and there was neither hide nor hair of Beetlejuice yet.

"Do you think he's survived?" Ginger asked as she too looked over at the calendar.

"For Lydia's sake I hope so," Jacques said sadly.

* * *

"Hey Poopsie, get back here partner," the monster across the street shouted as he chased his dog down the street of downtown Neitherworld. Poopsie just look over his shoulder and barked playfully before turning back to see where he was going. Poopsie stopped in fright as he heard a loud crack and a blinding light appeared in front of him.

"What in tar nation?" the monster across the street exclaimed as he and everyone else stopped in shock to see what was going on.

The light grew until it was almost blinding and everyone covered their eyes and flinched as another ominous crack sounded and the light died.

Slowly everyone uncovered there eyes and were stunned to see Beetlejuice standing tall in the middle of the street. His eyes were no longer full of mischief but were hardened and emotionless as he looked around at all the people staring at him.

"B-Beetlejuice?" the monster across the street said.

Beetlejuice turned to look at the monster across the street and grinned evilly before turning in the direction of city hall.

The monster and Poopsie looked at each other before running off to tell Jacques and Ginger what had happened.

Beetlejuice calmly made his way down the street, his boots hitting the pavement hard as he walked. He was aware of all the eyes on him, they were studying him as if to try and talk themselves out of thinking that this leaner, more muscular, and shirtless man wasn't Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice ignored them and their whispers as he came in sight of city hall. It was time to make his entrance and get his powers back, then it would be time to find Lydia.

The ghost pushed the doors to city hall wide open and sauntered in as if he owned the place. More people were gawking at him but again he paid them no mind. He had to find the mayor and he knew just where to look.

"Yes I think that's a great idea we should…" the mayor's words were lost as the door to his office flung open and Beetlejuice stood in the doorway, glaring at him.

"B-Beetlejuice!" the mayor gasped.

"I want my powers back," Beetlejuice growled angrily as he climbed onto the long conference table and made his way past law makers to the end of the table where the mayor sat.

"How did you survive?" the mayor asked as he looked Beetlejuice over. The ghost had lost weight and gained muscles. His blonde hair fell to past his shoulders and all that was left of his black and white stripped suit were his pants that had been ripped and tattered beyond repair, around his neck there hung a necklace of razor sharp baby sandworm teeth.

"I've gone through hell and now I'm back, I want what was taken from me," Beetlejuice said forcefully as he crouched down on the table until he was eye level with the mayor. The mayor gasped as Beetlejuice produced a knife out of his boot made from a sandworm's tooth and held it in front of him.

"A-alright, a deal's a deal," the mayor said, he was frightened of this new Beetlejuice. _'What have I created?' _the mayor thought to himself as he snapped his fingers and the familiar black machine appeared next to him.

Beetlejuice stepped down from the table and looked at the machine "Turn it on," he said.

* * *

"Jacques, Ginger, Beetlejuice is back, Beetlejuice is back," the monster across the street yelled as he entered the Roadhouse.

"What?" the asked in unison.

"I saw it, there was loud cracks and a bright light and then he appeared in the middle of the street," the monster said

"We have to tell Lydia!" Ginger said excitedly as she ran upstairs to Beetlejuice's room.

Ginger sighed in relief as she hopped up to where the mirror between the worlds was and was glad to Lydia in her room taking a nap.

"LYDIA!" Ginger yelled startling the teen out of her sleep.

"Oh hi Ginger what is it?" Lydia asked sleepily.

"Beetlejuice is back," Ginger said.

Lydia's face lit up as she rushed over to the mirror "Are you sure is it really him?" Lydia asked.

Ginger nodded "The monster across the street saw him come back, he's at city hall right now getting his powers back."

Lydia smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. He was really back, her beloved ghost had survived and there was no way she was ever letting him go again.

"Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly haunting I turn loose Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

"Come on, come on," Ginger said as Lydia appeared beside her. The two raced down the stairs and were about to grab Jacques and run to city hall when the door to the Roadhouse opened and Beetlejuice walked in.

The two stopped and stared at each other. They had both changed in the 2 years they had been forced apart. Lydia had grown taller and her hair was cut short, she still wore black clothing and her eyes were rimmed in dark eyeliner and mascara. She was just as beautiful as when Beetlejuice had left her.

Lydia almost couldn't believe the ghost standing in front of her was Beetlejuice he had changed so much.

"Beej," she whispered and he smiled at her holding out his arms for a hug.

She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so much," she said as she held on tightly to him. He held her gently in his arms and buried his face in her neck.

"I've missed you too Lyds," he whispered.

"My, my Beetlejuice, you are finally in shape," Jacques said in surprise as Beetlejuice and Lydia separated.

"Yea fighting and killing Sandworms will do that to you," Beetlejuice said as he smoothed out his new black and white stripped suit.

"We thought you would never come back," Ginger said astonished to see Beetlejuice all in one piece.

Beetlejuice grinned "What and let that asshole the mayor have his way not a chance."

Lydia smiled, Beetlejuice was still determined as ever to rebel against authority. "So did they give you your powers back?" Lydia asked.

"Yup and it was just as painful the second time around," he said as he grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled her over to the couch to sit down to talk.

* * *

Ever notice how much stronger Beetlejuice's powers are compared to everyone else in the Neitherworld? Well that's gonna come into play in later chapters (just a hint). REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	3. Lost Voice

This chapter's a little short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Ok so a short note on Donny Juice. I don't know which brother is older but I made Donny a year older than Beetlejuice just because usually the older son is the one who has everything going for him and the younger son is the rebel (in the cases I've seen anyway). Also if it seems like I don't have Beetlejuice completely in character it's cause after two years on his own and being framed for a murder he didn't commit he's changed from the joker to the badass with a sense of humour. Think Sweeney Todd but without all the murders.

* * *

There were whispers all through the town. Beetlejuice was back and he had changed. Soon the whole Neitherworld had found out about the ghost with the most's dramatic return.

"Come on Donny, we have to hurry to see your brother," Bea called excitedly as she and Gnat ran out of the house to their car.

"I'm comin momma I just had to grab a few presents for Beetlejuice and his little friends," Donny said as he hurried out of the house after his parents.

"Oh Nat I can't believe he's back I've been so worried about him these past two years I was sure the sandworms would have gotten him," Bea said as she urged Nat to drive faster to the Roadhouse.

"Beetlejuice is stronger than you know momma, even without his powers I knew he'd survive," Donny said with a smile.

"Oh look there's the Roadhouse, I hope he's back from City Hall," Bea said excitedly, she was practically buzzing with anticipation to see her youngest son again.

Nat stopped the car in front of the Roadhouse and the three got out and hurried to the door.

Lydia was about to ask Beetlejuice how he had gotten the baby sandworm teeth to make his necklace when she heard the door bell ring.

Beetlejuice got up and made his way over to the door. Lydia watched him and was surprised to see that even the way he walked was different. He was so sure of all his movements, he wasn't as clumsy as he had been before and there was a certain grace and danger in his step.

Beetlejuice was surprised to find his family standing on his doorstep. "Beetlejuice!" they all called out in unison before they surged forward and enveloped him in a huge group hug.

He rolled his eyes and let his family hug him and his mother shower him with kisses. "We were so worried son," Bea said.

Beetlejuice sighed in annoyance, he hadn't been around people for so long it was a bit weird for him suddenly to be surrounded on all sides by people who cared and hated him.

He easily slipped out of his family's arms and backed away to look them over. His mother was still clean as ever and had a relieved and loving expression on her face. His father looked weary and worn down from years of hard work but the smile on his face told Beetlejuice that he was happy to see his son again as well. Donny stood behind them, looking as perfect as ever with his crisp corduroy sweater and neatly combed hair.

Beetlejuice would never admit it, but he was jealous of his brother. He was jealous that Donny had gotten off easy in his life and was well loved by all in the after-life. If only Beetlejuice had his brother's luck.

"How are you brother?" Donny asked.

"Just peachy," Beetlejuice responded sarcastically, his voice still harsh from lack of use. There wasn't much need to talk in Sandworm land.

Lydia watched the exchange between the two brothers. Beetlejuice and Donny were staring at each other as if they were having their own conversation in their minds. Donny's usual happy expression was still on his face but his eyes betrayed him, there was guilt and sorrow in his eyes.

"Goodness me you're bone thin," Bea said as she looked at her son's thin body.

"Not much to eat except Sandworms," Beetlejuice explained, talking to people was still strange to him and he didn't know how to respond.

"You ate Sandworms?" Nat asked in disbelief.

"It was either that or sand, dad," he said.

"Sit down dear and I'll make you something to eat," Bea said, ushering him over to the couch.

Nat and Bea disappeared into the kitchen leaving the others in awkward silence. Beetlejuice sighed as he propped his feet up on the table and looked around. The Roadhouse had been cleaned since he had been exiled. It was still dirty and cluttered for the most part but to his mother's standards it was a pigsty.

Lydia sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Surprised by the sudden display of affection he looked down at her.

"I missed you BJ," she whispered.

"I missed you more," he said with a smile.

"You mean he survived?" Willam shouted angrily at Mayor Maynot.

"I don't believe I stuttered," the Mayor said crossly.

"But you said there was no way he could survive, that he would be eaten within a few hours, and now you're trying to tell me he survived for two years," the man said angrily.

"This is very upsetting," Mayor Maynot's assistant said.

"Very upsetting indeed and it isn't likely we'll be able to send him back there again for another 200 years," Mayor Maynot said.

"Unless we can provoke him in attacking someone," Willam said with an evil grin on his face.

Mayor Maynot and his assistant smiled as well "And this time he won't get the opportunity to come back."

The three men laughed as they began to think of ways to get rid of Beetlejuice forever.

* * *

Please review!!! 


	4. The years have changed me

Beetlejuice is ready to kick some ass. Please review ok and I'll have the next chapter up some time soon. Italics are a dream that Beetlejuice is having.

* * *

"…_now to get rid of those annoying powers."_

_Pain ripped through him. He hadn't felt pain like this in over 600 years, the pain of dying all over again. _

"_This is going to hurt a lot little boy, but you'll be contributing to science," he heard a familiar voice say through the darkness. _

"_No, please stop," his voice was weak and he heard laughter. _

_He felt more pain and he tried to scream but no sound came out._

"_BEETLEJUICE!" he heard Lydia scream. _

Beetlejuice shot up in bed, knife in hand ready to defend himself if need be. His eyes scanned the room for any intruders and found nothing in the shadows around him.

"Fuck," he sighed before lying back down again, knife still in hand.

"This is far from over, I can feel it," he said softly to the night air before he stood from his coffin bed and floated out the window and landed on the roof. He shivered slightly at the chilly night after he had adapted to the boiling hot weather in Sandworm land. Digging in his pockets he brought out a pack of cigarettes and using the tip of his finger as a lighter lit the end. Taking a deep relaxing pull he sat down on the tin roof and exhaled in satisfaction.

Looking out into the distant he could see the lights coming from downtown Nietherworld. He growled as he thought of all the people who had come to see him be exiled, all their sneering faces and the curses they had sent his way. How he hated them, he hated them all.

Beetlejuice smiled as he thought of how disappointed and pissed off they were when they had learned he had survived.

He had stood by and took their disdain for long enough. They never gave him a chance, even when he first came to the Nietherworld as a withdrawn child.

Beetlejuice knew that they would stop at nothing to get rid of him this time. He had to protect himself, but more importantly he had to protect Lydia. Beetlejuice knew she would try and save him if he indeed get exiled or worse next time. There was a good chance if she came to his aid that she would be in danger.

Looking down at the sandworm tooth knife that he had made he knew that just the primitive knife wouldn't do much good against the whole of the Nietherworld.

Using his powers he made two Kukri knives and two pistols appear in front of him. He smiled and grabbed the weapons out of the air.

"Come and get me you bastards," he said with a smile as he floated back down into his room to sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

"Hey babes!" Beetlejuice said as he appeared in Lydia's mirror, startling her.

"Oh hey Beetlejuice," Lydia said with a smile.

"Sorry didn't mean to spook you," he said.

"That's a first," she said with a laugh. He only shrugged innocently.

"My place or your place?" he asked.

"I have to do some work so my place," she said as she grabbed her portfolio off her bed.

"And what are the three B's?" he asked.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," she said.

Beetlejuice appeared in front of her and she almost dropped her folder as she looked at him.

"You changed your outfit," she said in surprise.

"Yea I've had the same outfit for over 500 years I thought it might be time for a change," he said as he looked down at himself.

"You look great," she said as she looked him over. He wore a long black coat over what seemed to be a plain black tank top that hugged his newly acquired muscles just right. He had new combat boots on and the only thing that remained from his old outfit were the black and white stripped pants. It took everything Lydia had not to lick her lips in appreciation.

"Thanks, Jacques and Ginger almost died all over again this morning when they saw me," he said with an evil grin.

Lydia smiled sadly. She had missed her friend, but Beetlejuice wasn't the same ghost he had been two years before. Injustice and hard times had changed him, hardened him.

"So what kind of work do you have to do?" he asked as floated over to her.

"Oh I just have to figure out which picture I'm going to submit to a magazine in New York who seem interested in my pictures," she explained as she walked over to her desk and opened her portfolio.

"That's great Lyds, you're gonna be a world class photographer someday, I know it," he said proudly.

She giggled as she began to sift through the photos. Beetlejuice came over to the desk and began to look at all the new photos she had taken. He had almost forgotten how talented she was, all of her pictures were breath taking and he was glad that he had no breath to take.

He moved to pick up a picture of a forest path when Lydia's hand brushed up against his. They both pulled their hands back as if they'd been burned.

"Sorry," Lydia said as she went back to sifting through the photos, careful not to get too close to him.

Beetlejuice sighed and floated over to sit on her bed and wait until she was finished.

Lydia looked at him from the corner of her eye and felt an ache in her heart. It was wonderful to have him back, but with him being so close she couldn't help but want him even more now. She had been in love with him since she was 15 and it had almost killed her to have him ripped away from her.

She wondered if he had thought about her often, or if survival was always on his mind. She wouldn't have blamed him if that had been the only thing he thought about during their two years apart.

Beetlejuice watched as she compared pictures and held onto the ones that had the most potential. She looked so beautiful; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He hoped that during the past 2 years she had been convinced that he was a murderer. She had to know that he would never hurt anyone unless it was in defense of either himself or her. He loved her so much he would never let himself be around her if he were capable of murder. Not when he knew what it was like to have your life stolen from you.

* * *

Yea I know I changed Beetlejuice's outfit around but at least I didn't change the whole outfit. And yes I know Beetlejuice with guns is kinda wierd but he's gotta protect himself and Lydia somehow. Ok so yea please review. 


	5. Survival of the deadliest

Time for some action! Anyway please review!

* * *

"You have your orders, you are to find Beetlejuice and entice him into attacking you," Mayor Maynot told the man in front of him.

"What about the girl that he's always with, am I allowed to…have some fun with her?" he asked with an evil grin.

"I don't care what you do with her, I just need evidence to get rid of Beetlejuice forever," the mayor said.

"Consider it done sir," the man said as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Julius," the mayor called out causing the man to look back at him "If you fail me, well lets just say nothing good will come of it."

Julius nodded in understanding before leaving the office and heading out to find Beetlejuice.

* * *

"Come on Beetlejuice, lets go out somewhere," Lydia said as she stood from the couch.

"Where do you wanna go babes?" he asked.

"I dunno, it's kinda late for anything to be open, how bout we just go for a walk, I'm getting Cabin fever here," she said giggling as she saw Beetlejuice's eyes widen at the memory of his bout with cabin fever.

"Not really BJ I just have a lotta energy I wanna burn up," she said.

"Alright, just gimme a sec and we'll go," he said as he bounded up the steps, taking to at a time as he went.

Entering his room he quickly grabbed his two new blades and guns, fastening them securely to his belt and made sure that his weapons were concealed before going back downstairs to meet Lydia.

"Shall we then?" he asked. She giggled as he held the door open for her and the two made their way out into the night.

It was one o' clock in the morning. Beetlejuice was grateful for the fact that most everyone in the Nietherworld was asleep. He didn't want Lydia around people he didn't trust.

"So what have you been doing the past two years?" he asked glancing over at her.

She shrugged "Not much, going to school and counting down the days mostly."

"You were really counting down the days?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course I was, you promised me you would be back in two years so decided to have something to keep me going, without you around I've been pretty miserable," she admitted.

"But what about Prudence and Bertha?" he asked, he couldn't believe that she was miserable just because he wasn't around.

"We stopped hanging out a few months after you…well you know, they said I was too gloomy and they didn't want to be around me cause I brought them down," Lydia said sadly.

"I'm sorry babes, I really am," he said.

"It's not your fault."

They turned down a narrow street, all the stores were closed and the only source of light was from a few street signs and the two moons.

"What about you?" she asked.

Beetlejuice opened his mouth to say something when he heard something behind them. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a shadow following them.

"Surviving," he said softly as he turned around and grabbed Lydia's arm and gently pulled her behind him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, well if it isn't Mr. Axe murderer himself," they heard a man call out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Beetlejuice called out.

"Well you don't know me, but I know you," the man stepped out of the shadows into the light of a street lamp. "My name's Julius and I just saw you two walking and thought I'd join you."

"You'd be better off walking in the other direction," Beetlejuice warned him.

"No I think I like were you two are headed," Julius said as he looked at Lydia and winked at her.

"Come on BJ lets go," she whispered and pulled on the sleeve of his coat.

Beetlejuice knew that this guy wasn't going to go away so easily, but if Lydia wanted to leave then he would do what she asked.

They turned and began walking away from Julius. Beetlejuice kept his eyes and ears open just in case but didn't hear Julius coming towards or going away from him.

"Beetlejuice look out," Lydia screamed but Beetlejuice needed no warning as Julius came out of the shadows and took a swing at Beetlejuice with a metal pole. The older ghoul leaned backwards, keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground to hold him in place, and watched as the metal bar swung through the space his head had been in just moments before.

Beetlejuice quickly stood and moved to stand in front of Lydia to protect her from the next attack.

"Oh don't be so noble Beetlejuice, we both know what you are," Julius said as he took another swing at Beetlejuice. The ghoul easily dodged Julius' attack and moved Lydia to where she would be out of harms way.

"Hey sweetie, how bout you come with me huh, I'm sure we'd have one hell of a time," Julius said and blew a kiss at her. Lydia cringed at the idea that she would go with this creep.

"Leave her alone asshole," Beetlejuice growled.

"Oh I've hit a nerve," Julius said with a smile before looking back at Lydia. "You sure you wanna be with a killer, you never know when he might snap next and the next person he kills could be you."

Julius went to try and hit Beetlejuice with the pole once more. Beetlejuice didn't dodge the attack but caught the end of the pipe instead. He smirked before turning and brought his elbow up to break Julius' nose.

"FUCK!" Julius yelled as he stumbled backwards, dropping the pole and cradled his broken nose in his hands.

"Now fuck off," Beetlejuice said.

Julius looked up at Beetlejuice, anger written all over his face. "You bastard," Julius said as he straightened up and came at Beetlejuice, his hands balled up into fists.

Beetlejuice dodged the punch that Julius threw and quickly pulled out one of his pistols and pressed it to the side of Julius' head.

Julius froze as he felt the barrel of the gun press up against his forehead.

"H-hey man, easy with that thing, I was just playin around I swear," Julius said fearfully.

"My throbbing hand says differently," Beetlejuice said.

"Look just lemme go ok," Julius said, his eyes fearfully glancing to the barrel of the gun.

"I have half a mind to send your ass to hell right now," the ghoul said as he turned off the safety.

"No, please, I'm sorry ok," Julius said in a panic.

Beetlejuice frowned as he looked at Julius' frightened expression. He knew that even though he knew the chant to send someone's soul to hell he would never do it, unless it was the only way to protect Lydia.

Beetlejuice pulled the gun away from Julius but kept it out just in case.

"Go home," Beetlejuice said and Julius scrambled to get away from the angry ghost.

Beetlejuice watched as he rounded the corner and he finally felt ok to put his gun away. He turned as he put the gun back in its holster and saw Lydia staring at him in shock.

"What. The. Hell. Was that?" she asked.

"That was survival," he said as he walked over to her. "Come on lets go home, we need to talk," he said.

* * *

Yea I hope my attempt at an action scene went alright. If not I'll work on it and hopefully the next time BJ has to fight something the writing will be a little better. So yea gimme some reviews please! 


	6. Guns, knives, and the L word

Another short chapter but the next one will be longer and a lot better I promise. Please review

* * *

"You have guns?" she said as they entered the roadhouse.

"And knives," he said as he pulled out the two kukri blades for her to see.

"What the hell do you need guns and knives for, are you trying to make everyone think you're psychotic?"

"It's for protection Lyds," he said.

"Protection from what?" she asked.

He looked at her in shock "Where the hell were you 30 minutes ago when we got attacked by that asshole?"

"You didn't have to shove a gun in his face!"

"Babes I don't think you understand what's happening here."

"Well why don't you explain it to me then," she said angrily as she plopped down on the couch.

"Look, just because I survived Sandworm land for 2 years doesn't mean the mayor and his people are going to stop coming after me, I need to protect myself the best way I know how, and more importantly I need to protect you," he explained calmly. He looked away from her and his heart broke as he spoke "In fact, maybe it's better for you if we didn't see each other for a while."

"What?" she gasped.

"Just until I know it'll be safe for you again," he said. Lydia stood from the couch and made her way over to him. There was anger and hurt written all over her face and Beetlejuice didn't even try and stop her when she smacked him as hard as she could across his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, I don't see you for two years and now you're telling me to stay away," Lydia yelled, tears streaming down her face as she hit him in the chest before putting her face in her hands to hide her tears.

He couldn't stand the fact that he had made her cry, he felt horrible for hurting her. Gently he scooped her up into his arms and sat down on the couch, cradling her as she cried.

"You can't send me away Beej," she said determinedly as she looked up at him.

"Lydia," he began but she cut him off

"No Beetlejuice, the last time you went away I almost died, I can't lose you again even if it's only for a few months, I love you too much to be away from you," she said.

Beetlejuice smiled at her admission of love and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you too," he whispered.

She looked up at him, surprised at how easy he said the "L" word. "Really," she asked him.

"Would I lie to you?" he asked with a smirk.

She laughed softly "No."

"I love you, that's why it'd be better for us to be apart right now babes, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm not going anywhere Beej," she said firmly.

"Lyds-"

Lydia silenced him as she crushed her lips to his. Beetlejuice knew he should try and talk her into staying away for awhile but he had waited so long for this that he couldn't pull himself away from her.

"I'm not leaving you," she whispered as she pulled back from him.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said softly.

"I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself," she said with a smirk before leaning in to kiss him once more.

* * *

So yea I hate stories where it take FOREVER to get the two main characters together. So Lydia and BJ are together now so I can write a sex scene before chapter 10. Reviews please! 


End file.
